Kidnapped
by R. Gray
Summary: 6 year old Harry Potter goes missing. The resultant search and his recovery will change both the Wizarding and muggle worlds out of all recognition.
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

An old woman was walking hurriedly down the street, heading for Wisteria Walk and her home as quickly as she could manage. She had been growing steadily more worried for the last week and had started making discrete inquiries yesterday. Now she was heading home to make a call she dreaded making. She knew this was going to cause all sorts of problems.

Harry Potter was missing!

Arabella Figg didn't realise just how big a problem this was going to cause, or the scale of the changes it would cause throughout the world. But even if she had, she would have made the call anyway. Harry was missing!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting at his desk in Hogwarts in the middle of a meeting with the Head of House's of the school.

'Albus! Albus! Are you there Albus! I need to speak to you!'

Quickly getting up and moving to the fireplace, he got down on his knees.

'Arabella, it's good to hear from you, but I'm afraid I'm in the middle of a meeting right now. I can call you back later if that's all right'

'No Albus, it's not alright! He's missing Albus. I haven't seen him for a week now and I've spent the last two days making enquiries and haven't been able to find him.'

Albus Dumbledore paled.

'I'll be right over then, just give me a minute to finish up here.'

Straightening back up he looked over at his four colleagues. Three of him were looking at him with confusion, even if it was difficult to see on Severus Snape's face, but Minerva McGonagall had a look of dawning horror and outrage.

'I see you have realised who I was talking to Minerva. To bring the rest of you up to date. That was Arabella Figg, a squib of my acquaintance who I asked several years ago to keep an eye on young Harry Potter. From what she has just said, he appears to have gone missing somehow. I will have to go and make enquiries. Minerva, I assume you will refuse to stay behind. Severus, I must ask you to come with us, I believe that your talents may help us to find out what has happened quicker than more conventional techniques. Filius, could I ask you to find Alastor Moody and ask him to meet us at No. 12 Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging in Surrey. Pomona, I must ask you to stay here and see to the needs of the school for the moment. I would also ask you to contact Poppy and ensure she is prepared in case we have need of her services.

Now, shall we get going.'

* * *

Three people stepped out of the fireplace into the living room of a small house in Wisteria Walk that smelled of cabbage and cats.

'Very well Arabella, now that we are here, please tell us what you know.'

15 minutes later a quiet pop was heard from the back garden which was quickly followed with a knock on the door.

'Alastor. Filius. You made good time. Shall we make our way to Privet Drive, I will brief you on what we know on the way.

Arabella has been keeping an eye on Harry Potter for me since shortly after I placed him with his Aunt and Uncle. Her reports indicate that he is not overly happy living there and that they are not very happy to have him living with them. They did take him in however, and that has given him a level of protection from Voldemort's followers that I could simply not provide elsewhere.

Arabella is not in regular contact with Harry or the Dursley's, but she has arranged her routine to ensure that she at least sees's him from a distance every one to two days.

She has not seen Harry for a week now, which raised some concern but it has happened before. However, the muggle Primary School which Harry attends started two days ago and Harry did not appear, although his cousin Dudley did attend.

After checking with the local hospital this morning, in case Harry was simply ill, she contacted a friend who made enquiries at the school. Her friend has informed her that Harry has been removed from the school, apparently because he has gone to live with other relatives. As you all know, Harry's only other relatives are all part of the Wizarding world and I would have been made aware if he had gone to one of them.

My intention at this point, is to confirm if Harry is at Privet Drive or not and question Petunia and Vernon Dursley to find out what is going on.

Severus, you will assist me in the questioning. Alastor, you will search the house and surroundings for Harry and / or any evidence for whatever may have happened.

Depending on what we find, this may turn out to be a false alarm, we may end up doing a discrete search for Harry using the Order, or we may have to bring in the DMLE. I would ask that you and Filius stay outside Minerva to prevent interference from the neighbours.'

* * *

'Madame Bones, retired Master Auror Moody is here asking to see you. He says it's urgent.'

'Alastor Moody? Well, if he says it's urgent you'd better show him in. Tell him that he'd better be right though, or he'll be paying another visit to St. Mongo's.'

* * *

She swept into the office, taking charge without saying a word. Her mere presence sufficient to ensure that everyone there knew she was the leader here.

Margaret Thatcher, Prime Minister of Great Britain, took her seat and looked across the table at the people who had called this meeting.

'So what is so important that I have had to cancel all my appointments for this afternoon?'

Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement glanced at the two men who had accompanied her to this meeting before standing up.

'Madame Prime Minister, we have called this meeting because a problem has arisen which has the potential to cause major problems not just in our world, but in your world as well.

A child has gone missing. A very important child named Harry Potter.

As you may recall, the magical world had a problem with terrorists a few years ago. This active violence came to an end on Halloween 1981, when the leader of the terrorists attacked a family, killing the parents and dying himself when he tried to kill the 15 month old child. That child was Harry Potter and he is considered to be a hero and the saviour of the Wizarding world to the majority of our people. Due to the fact that there were still those who supported the terrorists aims, Harry was placed with his non-magical relatives although there were significant magical protections put into place to prevent any but a select few wizards or witches from being able to approach him.

We received a report two days ago from an agent who had been put in place to keep an eye on Harry, that he was missing and an investigation was begun.

We made a serious mistake when we placed Harry with his Aunt and her husband. The protections that were in place only protected him from magical threats and the agent we had in place was not close enough to the child or the family to spot what was happening.

Harry was abused, starting from the day he was placed with them, his relatives abused him.

It started out as neglect and verbal and emotional abuse, but escalated to physical abuse by the time he was five.

Vernon Dursley is the Director of a local company, with influence within the local Council and friendships with many of the local authority figures, including the Head of the local Primary School and the Chief Inspector of the local police. This, combined with a whisper campaign he and his wife carried out regarding Harry and his behaviour meant that they were able to avoid suspicion about what was happening to Harry.

Six months ago, Vernon met a man at his local golf club and they struck up a conversation. Over the next few months this man gradually led the conversation in the direction he required.

Nine days ago, Vernon Dursley, sold Harry Potter to this man for £9,000 in cash. The original price was £10,000, but Vernon couldn't keep himself from beating Harry up one last time and the price was reduced due to the injuries Harry had when the man arrived to collect him.

Since then, both Harry and the man have disappeared completely.

Prime Minister, we're sitting on a powder keg here. When word gets out that Harry Potter has been sold by his muggle uncle our world will explode.

For all the deaths and property damage your world suffered from Voldemort, they were essentially, collateral damage. While he would eventually have broken the Statute of Secrecy and moved to take over your world, he wasn't strong enough to do so at the time, and he knew it. So he limited his followers in what they were allowed to do. And our side were doing everything we could to limit the damage as well.

If this gets out, or rather, when this gets out, we face the very real risk of all out war between our worlds. The Light and Neutral factions are going to want to take your world apart to find Harry, and the Dark faction will take advantage of the chaos to wreck havoc and indulge themselves.

Worst case, The Statute of Secrecy will be broken and we'll end up in a magical versus non-magical war which will make WWII look like a child's picnic party.

To be blunt, we need to find Harry as quickly as possible and we need to be able to tell our people that you and your government have given us your full co-operation and every resource available to you. And pray that it's enough to stop the explosion.'

* * *

**Boy-Who-Live Missing!**

In a shocking statement this morning, it was announced that Harry Potter, aged 6, the Boy-Who-Lived and Saviour of the Wizarding World, has gone missing.

Madame Bone of the DMLE, during a horrific statement of the events that took place, informed us that Mr Potter has been abused for almost his entire time with his relatives, culminating in his Uncle 'selling' him to another, as yet unknown, man three days ago.

Madame Bones finished up with the following statement.

_What has happened, has occurred due to a combination of errors that took place in both the magical and muggle worlds. Both worlds should have seen what was happening to Harry Potter and taken steps to stop it, neither world did._

_The muggle authorities are as horrified and angered about what has happened as we are, and a joint task force has been set up under the command of Master Auror Alastor Moody who has come out of retirement specifically to lead this effort. His one and ONLY task is to locate and return Harry Potter to us._

_Both the Minister of Magic and the muggle Prime Minister have guaranteed that this investigation has top priority and that every resource that Master Auror Moody can find a use for will be made immediately available to him._

_I understand that many of you will be upset and angry over this news. I must ask therefore that everyone remain calm. Do not blame the muggles. We do not know yet who has taken Harry, it may be muggles, it may elements of our own society who succeeded in tracking him down._

_I must also state that, with the full support of the Minister and the Chief Warlock, anyone attempting to interfere with this investigation will be dealt with harshly. Interfering with this investigation also includes any Witch or Wizard who interferes or attacks muggles, as this will result in the DMLE having to allocate resources to dealing with such actions, reducing the resources available for finding Harry._

_If anyone should come across any information which may be helpful in this investigation, they should contact Master Auror Moody's office._

_For the known details about Harry Potter – see Page 4_

_For the Biography of Albus Dumbledore – see Page 5_

_For the Biography of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic – see Page 7_

_For the Biography of Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE – see Page 8_

_For the Biography of Master Auror Alastor Moody – see Page 10_

_What the muggle media are saying – see Page 12_

* * *

**Boy-Who-Live Missing!**

In a shocking statement this morning, it was announced that Harry Potter, aged 6, the Boy-Who-Lived and Saviour of the Wizarding World, has gone missing.

We have been reassured by the Minister that everything that can be done, is being done. And that everyone possible resource is being used in the attempt to find young Harry. Yet, when I paid a visit to the office of Master Auror Moody yesterday, I found a cramped office, with space for a mere 6 Auror's. When asked, one of those Auror's replied, _'Moody's been in the Minister's office every day since he was assigned to the investigation, asking when he was going to get the resources the Minister has promised. Every day he comes back empty handed.'_

After seeing and hearing this, I decided to go and see if the muggles were taking the search for Harry Potter seriously.

The difference, I am ashamed to say, is vast. The muggles have assigned over 5,000 people to the search and have in the last two months alone spent the equivalent of nearly 500,000 galleons, with over 2 million galleons already allocated to their budget for the remainder of this year alone. Their search is not limited to Britain either. They have setup liaisons with their counterparts in another country to ensure that if Harry is spotted somewhere other than in Britain, they are able to react quickly.

* * *

**Harry Potter – is it Child Slavery or Paedophiles?**

In a statement to the media last night, the press secretary for the unit investigating the disappearance of Harry Potter two years ago, announced that they have positively identified an additional 23 children who were either kidnapped or bought by the same group of people responsible for taking Harry Potter.

_We have identified a group of 5 men, acting in 3 different countries, who over a period of 12 months, either kidnapped or illegally bought 24 boys, who were at the time between the ages of five and seven._

_Neither the men, nor any of the children, have been seen since the last child was taken. I can also confirm, that so far, no bodies or other remains have been found, so we remain hopeful that the children remain alive._

Pictures of the men and each of the children taken can be found on Pages 2-13

For Alastor Moody, Lead Investigator – see Page 14

For details on the fall of Cornelius Fudge – see Page 16

For details on the changes to our world in the last 2 years – see page 18

* * *

Amelia Bones sat back in her chair and mused on the everything that had happened over the last five years.

She never would have dreamt the changes that were about to sweep the world when Moody walked into her office that day and told her that Harry Potter was missing.

She'd been right when she briefed the muggle Prime Minister, they'd been on the brink of a full scale war between the two worlds. And it had been close, too dam close to tipping over the edge. That idiot Fudge has almost cost them everything when he made promises about the investigation and then refused to keep them.

Still, in the end it had worked out. When Fudge fell, the bribes he had been taking were revealed and that had allowed her to act clear up a lot of the corruption within the Ministry. Being able to finally bring down Malfoy and his cronies had done a lot to improve the Ministry, society in general and Wizarding / Magical Creature / Muggle relations.

Her Auror department was now the size it needed to be, with detachments located with each of the Police Forces in the muggle world to allow for them to work together effectively. Resulting in the crime rate in both worlds dropping as the criminally inclined took notice that the success rate in finding and convicting criminals had risen sharply.

The Wizarding economy was booming as the muggleborn finally had the chance to fully integrate and that was feeding through to the muggle economy although not to the same extent given it was so much larger to begin with.

Everything was going so much better than it was five years ago. Everything except for finding Harry Potter that is.

They knew he was still alive, the tracking charm Dumbledore had on him may have failed, but the goblins were able to confirm that he was still alive, as the Potter Accounts would have automatically sealed in the event of his death.

Three times now, they thought they had found him. But every time they had moved in, all they found was an empty building. Yes, they knew a bit more about what was going on than they did even two years ago, but it wasn't helping them find him or the other children.

A shout caught her attention.

'Amelia! We've got a Level 5 event just outside Carlisle. I've already sent the three Ready Duty squads to investigate, I need authorisation to call in some off-duty people in case we need them for this or something else.'

'Madame Bones! Moody just called, he says the tracker just lit up! He's prepping his people to go and try and retrieve Harry.'

'Julie, get back to Moody, tell him we've got a Level 5 event just outside Carlisle and if it's the same place he needs to be aware that we've already sent three squads to the site.'

'You hear that Rufus? Let your people know and if Moody shows up, he's in charge.'

'Got it Amelia, I'll go out myself. If Moody shows I'll turn it over to him and come back here to help co-ordinate.'

'Thanks Rufus, I need to contact some people now, so get going.'

'Julie! You get hold of Moody?'

'Yes, he confirms the tracker is showing a location just outside of Carlisle. He and everyone he had available should be on site by now.'

'Good, get hold of the Minister, Prime Minister and Dumbledore. Tell them I'll be in Potter Situation Room until further notice.'

* * *

'Albus, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would have gone to the site.'

'I considered it Amelia, but I had to conclude that with Alastor and his people there, along with your Auror's, my presence at this point would be as likely to be a distraction as a help.

I decided that it would better if I awaited word here, and if Alastor believes that I can be of assistance to him on site, then I will go then.'

'I assume you would like an update on what we know so far then Albus?'

'The monitors picked up a Level 5 magical event at approximately 2pm this afternoon. At roughly the same time, the device you had given Alastor linked to the tracking charm on Mr Potter became active, pointing to the same location as the event.

Rufus acted according to Auror standing orders and sent out the Ready Duty teams to investigate the event, while Moody began prepping his people to follow the tracking charm. Both of them contacted me at approximately the same time. I advised them about each other and officially notified Rufus that Moody would be in charge.

The preliminary reports from the site indicate that it was a small, muggle industrial estate located just outside Carlisle. The entire estate has been destroyed, it appears that a warehouse at the centre of the estate exploded violently enough to destroy the rest of the buildings on the estate.

The warehouse that exploded is essentially the same as the ones at each of the previous three locations we've tracked Harry to. Including the extensive underground complex which isn't on any of the plans for the building or estate.

There has been a significant number of casualties on site from the explosion. It was the middle of the working day, so most of the buildings were occupied. We still have fires burning, so we are currently dealing with trying to put those out and getting the survivors and bodies out from the rubble. Everyone is being held and those that aren't too badly injured are already being prepared for questioning. The first squad of obliviators are on site with follow up squads already being organised. The local muggle authorities are also on-site and co-ordinating with Moody's people.

Moody has reported that the tracking device is still working, but there is some sort of interference in the area which is stopping it and him from pinpointing Harry. He's asked that you give him another half hour or so to reduce the chaos a bit before going there to help.'

'Amelia! Albus, just the man! I need construction engineers able to work fast and safe.

Harry's definitely in the underground area. But the damn area's not safe to enter. Where he is right now looks stable, but if I send my people in to get him, it'll cost lives. I need goblins for this, they know how to work quickly and safely in that sort of environment, my people don't. Get them for me!'

'Very well Amelia, it would appear that I need to pay a visit to Gringotts to hire a team of goblins. I will escort them to the site as soon as possible.'

* * *

'Good morning ladies and gentlemen, Prime Minister Major, Minister, Albus.

As you are all already aware, there was a Level 5 magical event yesterday afternoon, in a muggle industrial estate just outside Carlisle. At the same time, the tracking device linked to Harry Potter became active, pointing to the same location.

The Auror Ready Duty teams and Master Auror Moody's Task Force both responded quickly and had people on-site within five minutes. The muggle police, fire and ambulance services began to arrive shortly afterwards and co-ordinated well with our people in securing the site and retrieving and containing the survivors and bodies from the event.

The event itself comprise as already mentioned, a Level 5 magical explosion and an explosion caused by a large amount of explosive and flammable material which was in the general area. At this point, we are still unsure which explosion occurred first. We do know that the magical event was linked to Mr Potter, but whether his magical explosion was his magic responding to protect him from the muggle explosion, or whether he triggered the muggle explosion is not something we are able to answer as yet. Both Headmaster Dumbledore and the Department of Mysteries are continuing to investigate this.

There were an extensive number of casualties. There were a total of 53 dead and 93 injured removed from the rubble. Everyone known to have been in the area has been accounted for, and the injured have received the appropriate treatment. Everyone not involved in the case has now been released and the muggle authorities have now taken over dealing with the aftermath.

There were only two survivors from within the complex where Harry was found. Harry being one of them. We have been both lucky and unlucky with the other survivor. He turns out to have been one of the leaders of the group but has a limited knowledge of the technology, he was able to tell us about the groups aims, plans, organisation and membership. As a result we know that all but three of the group were on-site yesterday and have accounted for all of them. The three that were off-site have been identified and we have teams out at the moment to arrest them. Unfortunately, none of these people are scientists and our understanding of the technology used on Harry will be dependent on our examination of what has been done to him, using only our own technology. The machinery in the complex appears to have been completely destroyed and our initial examination of the remains does not indicate we will be able to gain any useful information from examining except in the long term.

The group is comprised of a mix of scientists, businessmen and ex Special Forces mercenaries. Their aim was to create the ultimate soldier. They were formed over two decade ago when one of their number stumbled across a cave with some advanced technology within it. After a number of years they managed to decipher enough to understand what they had found. What they had found was a medical laboratory, one which pre-dated even the Wizarding Worlds myths and legends, and which was at least 100 years in advance of anything in the muggle world.

After a few more years of working to decipher the machines they had found, the group decided they had a golden opportunity. The technology offered to ability to 'enhance' the people it was applied to. Making them tougher, stronger, faster, smarter and longer lived. The leaders of the group also believed that it could also be used to control those it was applied to if a few minor changes were made to the process.

They hit a snag however. Their initial attempts all ended up killing the person they attempted to enhance. After more research they discovered that there was an upper and lower age limit to when the changes could be made to someone. The youngest age you could begin the changes was five, and the process had to stop by the time they were sixteen.

So their plan was changed. The group couldn't enhance themselves, but they could enhance their children. But they didn't want to conduct experiments on their own children, so they set out to get hold of children to practice on.

They deliberately spread their net wide, to avoid attention and the possibility of someone picking up the fact that someone was gathering children. And they would have succeeded if they hadn't taken Harry.

The attention given to Harry's disappearance took them by surprise and prompted them to put their plans to acquire more children on hold.

The Potter Task Force was also much more successful than we realised at the time. It apparently came close to catching up with them on more than a dozen occasions without us realising we were so close. It also put their plans back by a number of years as they were forced to shelve completely their plans to acquire more children and were forced to relocate their laboratory over six times, slowing their experiments on the children down.

By yesterday, all but three of the twenty-four children had died for one reason or another. Their bodies were incinerated, the remaining two were found yesterday. Arrangements have been made to inform all of the families.

Harry Potter was transported to a secure location and remains with round the clock medical care and a heavy security detail. Anyone wishing to visit the location must do so via Alastor Moody.

Harry was unconscious when he was found and he had some minor wound which have responded well to treatment. He remains unconscious however and the medical team are reluctant to wake him using either muggle or magical means for the time being. They would prefer to wait for a few days and allow him to waken naturally.

They have confirmed that he has been extensively 'enhanced' however. There is little external to show the changes made to him, but they have so far confirmed changes to his skin, bones, musculature and eyes. There also appears to a variety of 'implants' in various places throughout his body. They have made no attempt to undo any of the changes or to remove any of the implants so far, as they feel that our current knowledge of what they are and how they interact mean any attempt to do so may damage Harry beyond our ability to fix.

The current advice from the medical and scientific group with Harry at the moment (which does include Master Healer Pomfrey, Albus), is to conduct non-invasive investigations only for now. We can make future plans based on the information we have as we gain it.

Right now, we are waiting on three things.

The results of the investigation at the site of the explosion. The capture and questioning of the remaining three members of this group. And the awakening of Harry along with the ongoing investigation into just exactly what they have done to him and what, if anything, we can do about it.

The media are aware that Harry has been found and that the other children have been confirmed as dead. They have agreed to hold the release of that information until we have confirmed that all of the families have been informed. I expect that to happen either this afternoon or tomorrow morning at the latest.'

* * *

**Moody to get Order of Merlin!**

**What happens now to the Potter Task Force?**

It was announced today, 3 days after the announcement that Harry Potter had been found, that the Head of the Potter Task Force, Master Auror Alastor Moody, is to be awarded the Order of Merlin, 2nd Class for his efforts in finding young Harry.

Alastor Moody was unavailable for comment, but the Minister for Magic had this to say.

_Alastor Moody is a remarkable man. One of the longest serving Aurors ever, the most decorated Auror ever, he came out of retirement to lead the search for Harry Potter._

_His drive, his intensity and integrity drove the Task Force throughout its task. His dedication, his refusal to accept that Harry could not be found. His relentless pursuit of every lead, every snippet of information, his sheer bloody minded determination to find Harry, however long it took and whatever he and his people had to go through to do it kept the search for Harry going long after anyone would have believed a search of such intensity could possibly be maintained._

_Without Alastor Moody, we would never have found Harry Potter, the search for him would have died out within months. We would never have known that 23 other young boys had also been taken, and the family of those children would never have found closure on their child's disappearance._

_Without Alastor Moody and his refusal to accept the corruption of the Fudge Ministry and its desire to, our society would not have changed so much in the last few years._

_We have much to thank Alastor Moody for, and this award is one way in which the Ministry can express its gratitude._

* * *

There was silence as the man stumped his way across the stage, his prosthetic leg thumping loudly on the floor with each step. Reaching the podium, he turned to face the crowd.

'My first response when the Minister told me that he intended to give me an Order of Merlin, was to tell him to go take a running jump.

I felt that I had failed in my job. When I was talked into coming out of retirement to take the job, I had one child to find. I took the job because I knew James and Lily Potter and I had held young Harry in my arms when he was only a few months old, before the family went into hiding.

Then we found out that there were other children missing, the same group that had taken Harry, had taken others, and we eventually ended up searching for 24 children instead of one.

The search dragged on, and every time we got close, they up and vanished on us.

Then after 5 long years, we found him. Success. Except that the other 23 young boys were all dead. And while I was happy that we had gotten Harry back, the other 23 boys made it feel like I had failed.

But, several days later, after talking with the Minister, the families of those 23 boys and the members of the Task Force. After spending countless hours going over all the information we had collected over the years and the information we got when we finally found Harry and caught up with those who had taken him. I realised something.

I realised that, yes, we failed those 23 young boys. But we also succeeded in something else.

We succeed in finding Harry. We succeeded in pushing those people into abandoning their plans to take other young boys from their families. We succeeded in preventing those people from advancing their plans. We succeeded in shutting those people down and stopping their plans for good.

I also realised something else however. I may have been Head of the Task Force, but I did relatively little of the work. I sat in an office and listened to reports, and gave orders.

I wasn't the one who went out in all weather and asked questions or searched buildings. I wasn't the one who chased reports or went looking for that innocuous piece of information that might just provide a breakthrough.

There have been over 7,000 people that have been part of the Task Force over the years since it was formed. Many of them have been there from the beginning and have stayed with us, some have refused promotions as it would have meant being re-assigned away from us.

And it was with that realisation that I went back to the Minister.

I went back to him and told him that I would accept the award with one condition.

My condition was a simple one. I would not accept the award in my name.

I would only accept the award if it was given to everyone who had served on the Task Force.

Everyone. Wizard, Witch, muggle and goblin who had served.

And the Minister agreed, and so I'm standing here in front of you today to accept the Order of Merlin on behalf of every being who served on the Potter Task Force and to thank all of you for your support over the years it has taken us to reach this point.'

* * *

A/N – This is an idea that has been percolating at the back of my mind for a while now. I did read another story recently here on fanfic by Kung-lou, his Perception Series. While not a direct inspiration for this story, it did remind me of it and prompt me to go ahead and get it written down. The 'enhancement' I'm using for this story is actually more inspired by David Weber's 'Dahak' series, although I've modified it quite a lot, and it will also be affected by Harry's magic in addition.

Constructive critism is always welcome, but please, no flames. What's posted above is essentially a first draft, without editing and without the services of a beta reader. Please make any comments accordingly.

This story is being expanded and re-written under the new title of 'Taken'. I hope to be able to start posting it sometime in January. Taken will begin and end at the same points in the story as Kidnapped, but is being written with at least one sequel already planned.


	2. The End

This story is now considered finished.

I have started a new story, titled Taken, which is an expanded and re-written version of this one. Please consider switching over to following that story if you were following this one before.

I do plan on a sequel to Taken, but I have no idea at the moment when it will be written.


End file.
